


Light Unto my Feet

by Crunchbacca



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crunchbacca/pseuds/Crunchbacca
Summary: A happy black velvet drabble.





	

As they walked the nighttime streets of Vale, the light of the moon seemed pale by the light of the lamps that lit their path. The lamps were paler still next to the gaudy light spilled out from the storefronts they passed. But to Blake, all those lights seemed nothing compared to the light cast by Velvet.

It was in her smile. Unbridled and glowing, like she was about to burst with excitement. Combined with her step, which was almost becoming a bounce, she seemed almost childlike. She hadn’t stopped talking since they met up. Blake had mostly run out of things to say after the first half hour, but all the same she hung on every word Velvet said. It was really amazing how many plans she had and how she knew so much about so many things. 

She was an exceptional girl.

“That cafe cross the street is wonderful.” Velvet said. “Coco will hardly drink anything else. They do art exhibitions sometimes. Just recently they had amateur photographers come display their stuff for an evening. It was so neat!”

Blake could only nod. Listening to Velvet was like breathing fresh air.

“Coco said I should have brought something, but there really wasn’t enough time I don’t think. It was fun just to go look anyways. It’s amazing how just a picture can make you look at something so differently. That’s why when I graduate…” 

Velvet paused.

“It’s nothing really.”

Blake realized she had been staring off into space. She looked back to Velvet, who was quiet now. She saw a smile, but it was false. The light was gone from her.

Blake had seen it too many times. The smiling, striving Velvet became lost behind the guise of a timid, silent girl. Her words became buried under her fear of ridicule, and the rest of her crushed by the certainty that everything she was thinking was really just foolishness. No one cares, Velvet. Just keep it to yourself. It protected her, lowering her spirits so they weren’t vulnerable to attack, but it hurt Blake so much to see. Velvet was brilliant, beautiful, and full of life, but fear was lethal. 

Blake felt proud of her all the same. She could only imagine the courage it took for Velvet to endure the things she did. Even with all the fear and opposition she faced, she still held to her dreams and goals. She moved forward, even if she was scared and weakened. Blake looked at Velvet’s drooping ears and felt a pang of guilt as she considered Velvet’s courage to face things Blake ran from. The truth was, Blake felt inadequate next to Velvet. Through all her struggles, Velvet had moved forward, where Blake ran backward. They both had faced pain, but where Blake had come to net zero, Velvet never lost progress. 

Really Blake had nothing worthwhile to offer her. She was so much more than Blake could hope to be. No matter how hard she tried to follow, Velvet would always be so far ahead. But if there was one thing Blake could do, she would find a way to make Velvet feel safe. Somewhere where she could always be herself and never be afraid. Blake would do everything she could, however little it was, to make that happen.

Blake leaned over and planted a kiss on Velvet’s cheek. Velvet stopped in her tracks as her back and ears went stiff as board. Blake pulled back to see her eyes wide and face red.

“Oh…” Velvet said. ”Um, sorr… er, thank… I mean… what was that for?”

Blake smiled.

“Just because I love you. Now what were you saying about when you graduate?”

Velvet’s face, still pink, lit up with a smile. And with that all of her timidness disappeared, leaving behind the glowing, carefree girl Blake fought for. The life giving words continued, and Blake walked through the night, side by side with the little light that unknowingly guided her path.


End file.
